


Café com Leite

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every morning! This bloody weirdo comes in, leering at me..."</p>
<p>A short coffee shop AU comic about Bilbo and Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café com Leite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celloize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celloize/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking To See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891543) by [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/pseuds/HildyJ). 



> This comic is basically a drawn, holiday version of HildyJ's ["Looking To See"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4891543), which is an amazingly adorable fic, and I hope both them and celloize will enjoy my version!

**Author's Note:**

> [most people know me from tumblr, so click here if you want to look at my other artworks!](http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (the title obviously means "latte", it was based on a song title!)


End file.
